Crossover 01: All for the Love of Meloetta!
As the episode opens, Chris McLean introduces the new season of Pokemon and the concept of the show, which features the competing contestants participating in culturally themed challenges Pokémon World Junior Battle Tournament and The League in every episode. After Ash's win of the Toxic Badge in Virbank City, Nurse Joy informs Ash that the Unova League is three months away. They then decide to train and Cilan suggests getting some ice cream. Cilan states a "princess" sat on a pillar near there and Ash wants to get some ice cream, when Iris points out there is a "no ice cream allowed" sign. They go off to get some ice cream when Ash suddenly notices the Champion Cynthia. Chris came to them and He presented on to welcome the companion: Harold and introduces herself to Ash, Iris and Cilan. She informs them of a Pokémon World Junior Battle Tournament taking place in East Unova and invites them to come along. They accept when Cynthia asks for an ice cream. Meanwhile, they the group is driving Cynthia's truck to the shore. Iris begins to ask Cynthia a question, when Pikachu and Cynthia see Meloetta stumbling across the road. Cynthia stops and Meloetta collapses from the injuries earlier. Ash then recognises it as the Pokémon he saved from a falling billboard in An Epic Defense Force! and Cynthia indentifies it. They lay it down and Cyntia sprays it with Super Potion. She then has Iris and Cilan get an Oran Berry while Ash, Harold and Cynthia go to get ice. They come to a lake and Cynthia calls her Glaceon. She then has Glaceon use Ice Beam on the lake to freeze it. She then recalls it and they collect the ice. They return to Meloetta and Pikachu and Ash puts the ice on Meloetta's head. Cynthia then gets a phone call and is asked to leave, so Ash and Pikachu with Harold and his Luxray then comes out of his Poké Ball are alone. Ash's Oshawott then comes out of his Poké Ball and then develops a crush on Meloetta upon sight. Ash then sees the ice has melted and has Oshawott look after Meloetta while he gets some more ice. Meanwhile, Iris and Cilan find some Oran Berries on top of a mountain and Iris realizes the rock is too broken to climb. She then has Emolga get the Oran Berries and they head back. They then find Ash, Pikachu, Harold, and Luxray working on the ice and so Iris sends Emolga to get the Oran Berry to Meloetta. They then ask Ash what's going on and he explains. Iris says Emolga is bringing the Oran Berry to Meloetta. Emolga then finds Oshawott flirting with Meloetta and flies over when a gust of wind blows her into Oshawott's head and the Oran Berry gets near Meloetta. Meloetta then finds the Oran Berry and flies off. When Ash and the other get there, Oshawott and Emolga start fighting when Meloetta sings which calms them down. Cynthia then arrives and explains Meloetta's song and that without it, no one could be calm. Meloetta then leaves. Soon after, Iris challenges Cynthia to a battle and she accepts. Meanwhile Cynthia will use Garchomp and Iris will use Axew. Iris starts the battle with Scratch and then uses Dragon Rage, but neither attack is sucessful. Cynthia then has Garchomp use Dragon Rush and then Draco Meteor, both of which have an effect. However, Axew refuses to give up and immediatly learns Giga Impact, charging into Garchomp and doing some damage. Garchomp then uses Brick Break while Axew is recharging, and then has him stop. The battle is then called off. Meloetta at the airport to East Unova when Ash, Iris, Cilan, Harold and Cynthia come over to the dock and to reach a spring to Chris with Chef Hatchet. Leshawna come to see Harold and She meet to Ash, Iris and Cilan. Meloetta watches Ash and the others invisibly. Cynthia informs Ash that he has an old friend waiting for him in Undella Town. Meanwhile, Dawn and Piplup look at the plane in Cynthia's villa. Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama series meets Pokemon Category:Total Drama Crossover Category:Pokémon: Best Wishes! Category:Specials Category:List of Total Drama Pokemon: Unova Leagues Episodes Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama series meets Pokemon Category:Total Drama Crossover Category:Pokémon: Best Wishes! Category:Specials Category:List of Total Drama Pokemon: Unova Leagues Episodes Category:Fake Category:Not real